


A Mirror Image

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Stargate100 LiveJournal drabble community. SG-1 comes face to face with a quantum mirror alternative version of itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mirror Image

Silence settles as we stare at our reflections in the mirror. Our reflections stare back, equally shocked, and I find myself noticing the differences. 

The Colonel’s hair has less grey, and Teal’c’s mirror image seems more relaxed, in a stoic kind of way.

Daniel’s hair is longer, and the light in his eyes hasn’t faded, his thirst for knowledge not yet beaten down by the harsh realities of war and death. 

We all look younger, happier.

No words are needed - the differences between us scream between universes, silently reminding me of something I’ve long forgotten.

We were explorers, once.


End file.
